Nost Kare
= Location = Southern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Rynith (N), Myere (E), Sha’Thraem (SE), the Veldren Ocean (SW), Fer Garruth (W) = Land = Most of the empire is covered with rolling grasslands, dotted with the occasional rich oasis of trees and thick ferns. To the south is the high desert, which drops off in sheer cliffs to the Veldren Ocean. The eastern side of the country is flanked by Sha’Thraem and Myere. The border is blurred along Sha’Thraem, as the two cultures share a common ancestry. Myere keeps its checkpoints operational, mainly to protect against exotic pests which would cause harm to their extensive crops. The Maqueh Peaks in the north are said to be the highest on the continent and crossing is arduous. Another mountain range, the Y’kaar Range, straddles Nost’Karé and Sha’Thraem. = Common Knowledge = Nost'Kare is famous for its slaves and how it takes them from countries around Xaria. Their wine is excellent and their chocolates are rivaled only by those of Doro' Y'del. It is also an excellent country to visit is you have a lot of cash as all kinds of entertainment can be found in abundance. Sailors especially enjoy having a port of call in Nost' Kare, though captains have a hard time getting their original crew back right away and end up taking on the crews of earlier ships who no longer have any money. Stereotypes: “Them Nost’ Kareans live in their own handmade world. All they care about is surrounding themselves with pretty things and pretty people. They wouldn’t know a hard day’s work if it came up an bit ‘em.” = Resources = Spices, chocolate, glass work, dyes, cloth, wine, trade and slaves of all kinds are some of Nost’Karé’s resources. Trade is the cornerstone of Nost’ Kare economics and the manufacture of exotic goods make up the bulk of the rest. Artists are always in demand for painting, glassblowing, pottery and the like. Goods flow to and from their ports and the competition between Irroquin and local ports is fierce. Nost’ Karean traders also scour the world for rare and exotic items that can then be sold for huge profits. Raw materials are imported for local use, or are materials for the manufacture of exotic goods. = Past = Nost’Karé was formed in 432 P.A. when Ka’jeh Nost’Karé declared the land he ruled an independent country. In 207 P.A., 18 provinces broke away from the Nost’Karéan Empire to form Myere. One hundred years later, the Nost’Karéan Empire recognized the independence of Myere. = Present = Nost’Karé is an empire of trade and commerce physically divided into eleven provinces. This geographical division is more a matter of long-held tradition than a useful trade distinction. Under the control of nine High Dynasties and an almost figurehead Ka’jeh, or emperor, Nost’Karé is a gilded political arena, with each of the Nine constantly attempting to increase its influence through careful nuance. In addition, the lower ranked dynasties try to dislodge one or more of the Nine, to take its place, and/or increase in rank and influence among the lower families, of which there are more than a hundred. Eldest sons of any dynasty are referred to as Sageré—Prince; Eldest daughters as Saluré—Princess. There was a failed assassination attempt, in July of 496, on Feróz, the current Ka’jeh of Nost’Karé. From May through July of 497, two of the Nine High Dynasties warred against each other. House Skiran and House Behji were both destroyed utterly. Behji employed an assassin to eliminate the entire Skiran lineage. The assassin, captured during a second failed attempt on Feróz, told of the contract hoping to be granted leniency, which was denied. The Ka’jeh then summoned the head of House Behji and declared the House “M’kalo” (“un”). The House head went back to his estate, killed his wife, his six children and then himself. The two vacant names in the list of Nine were to remain unclaimed for five years, whereupon the top two contenders in the lesser Houses would be named as High Dynasties by the Ka’jeh. During this time the "Secondary" houses tired to curry favor with the Ka'jeh and other noble houses in a hope that they will be named. Assassins and information are at a premium during this time. Lies and broken promises are everywhere. Occasionally, a family will be named even if not the highest-ranked, but it is a rare occurrence. The naming is always at the Ka’jeh’s prerogative. 500 - 502 In July 502, the Ka’jeh announced which two of the lesser houses would fill the vacancies created in 497. The two house were Te'Murgheh and Fel'driah. House Te'Murgheh is well known for spice dealing and fabrics and House Fel'driah was a lesser house, who wiped out a rival house, and took over their lucrative shipping and caravanning industry. = Capital = The official palace of the empire is in the port city of Drambaar, which is also considered the capital. This is where most of the trade negotiations between Nost’Karé and other countries occurs. The emperor has many other residences throughout the realm, but this is the primary. Most of the wealthier families keep townhouses in several cities, in addition to their estates. = Government = The Ka’jeh, or emperor, is the supreme ruler of the empire. Ka’jeh Feróz ascended to power in 478. The Ka’jeh seldom involves himself in the mundane dealings of the empire. Only during unrest or in divine inspiration does he take an active role. His Du’shat, or chief minister, actually makes sure things run smoothly throughout the realm. The empire is indirectly controlled by the nine most powerful families, called the High Dynasties. Through their trade and family politics, they provide the structure of laws and tradition necessary for the daily living of the populace. The dynasties are ranked by trade connections and wealth, including slaves and land holdings. The Nine are followed in rank by more than 100 smaller, less powerful houses. Caste System The hierarchy of the nation is broken into the following levels: The Ka'jeh and his house. The Nine Greater Noble houses The Lesser Houses (merchants, middle to upper class with an officially recognized house name) The Free populace (peasants, farmers, artists, workers, merchants and middle class without an officially recognized house name. Most visitors are accorded this level of respect) Slaves (Note: Slave status is dependent on ownership and position within that house. The slave of the Ka'jeh is to be respected for example as an emissary of the Ka'jeh). = Military = Each house generally controls its own army. These can be pooled in the event of war with a foreign nation. The Ka’jeh’s family also controls a large private army (technically considered the lead arm of the state’s army). The Ka’jeh can call upon any of the Dynasties to lend more troops if required to defend the country in a more unified manner. = Allies and Enemies = Allies: Irroquin, Rynith, Myere, Enemies: Thorin – The dwarves do not approve of Slavery and refuse any trade with Nost' Kare making gems a hard item for the country to acquire directly from the source. Nost’ Kare is not well liked in countries from which they capture slaves (which is just about all of them). These countries often turn a blind eye in light of other import/export deals. Relations can vary from season to season depending on the outcry from the families of those captured. = Religion = All religions are tolerated within the empire. Most of the population follows two or three of a related pantheon of deities. Daroc , the god of weather, Manar , goddess of the senses, and Choth , unisex deity of fortune, are three of the most popular. = Of Interest = Clothing Most notable of Nost’Karé is their style of dress. Classic Arabian and Turkish clothing is the trademark of a citizen from Nost’Karé. Turbans, loose flowing garments, fine materials, and flamboyant colors are all elements that make them easily identifiable. Veils are common and some will not appear outside a house without their faces covered in some way. Lifestyle / Festivals Nost’Karé is Paradise at a price. Nost’Karé is known throughout Xaria as the center of decadent living and having the finest merchandise of all kinds. The people of Nost’Karé have perfected the art of revelry and have numerous festivals throughout year in which to show their skills. Travelers are often invited to participate and even Nost’Karéans traveling abroad bring their celebrations with them. Jerhod holds biannual festivals of masques, at the summer and winter solstices. The emperor attends one a year. Most of the country celebrates the solstices, but in Jerhod, it is an art. Slaves can be bought in markets around the realm. Sueché’s markets are considered the finest. Once a year, the Great Race is held in the capitol of Drambaar. Noble houses place their best horses and jockeys into a breakneck race through the city streets themselves. The roads and alleys are forced clear; rooftops, patios, and balconies rent out at a premium for observers. The fortunes of Houses are made and lost on the annual event, and it is considered perfectly normal for horses, riders, and observers to lose their lives in accidents during the race. (And, as it's rumored, 'accidents' before it.) Slave Trade What Nost’ Kare is best known for (or worst known for) is slaves. Slaves of all kinds are prevalent in Nost’ Kare performing all types of tasks. Some are captured in other countries and trained to their specialized tasks. Others will voluntarily indenture themselves for a set period of time in exchange for large sums of money or other considerations (depending on the duties to be performed) upon the end of their contract. While every high house and many of the lower ones have slaves (some have many, many slaves) they are primarily trained to be servants. This leaves the general labor of the country to the free lower class. Most slaves fall into one of a few categories, though there are no specific designations, and much crossover training is based on personal ability. The more common roles are as Pleasure slaves (the most famous), favored household slaves (a sort of personal assistant), household slaves (for menial household tasks), and trainees, but many different types of slaves can be found about the country. Slaves can be bought in markets around the realm, but the markets of the city of Sueché are considered the finest. Towns of Interest: Sueché is considered to have the finest slave bazaar in the country. Jerhod is known for its extravagant Festival of Masques Drambaar, even more than the other cities, is filled with decadent delights that draw people and money from across the continent and is the main tourist draw. Most of the major cities of Nost’ kare are the pleasure destinations of Xaria and worth visiting once if you can afford it. Currency The official currency of the empire are herk (pronounced “hairk”), which are thin arm bands or bracelets of gold or silver, au’herk, and s’herk, respectively. A smaller denomination, called she’bi, are small copper beads, generally strung together for convenient transport. Most merchants will exchange coinage from other countries for a small fee. There are 10 she’bi to a s’herk, and 10 s’herk to an au’herk. A meal at a decent Nost’Karéan inn would run near 1 s’herk, 6 she’bi. Most are priced higher, and often include limited entertainment. Lodging is usually an additional fee.